


Mono no aware - Effimera è la vita degli esseri umani

by Nexys



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: Certe convinzioni sono radicate a fondo nell’animo, ma non per il grande Sesshomaru, demone cane. Non quando si tratta della natura umana, di cui la sua Rin è vestita per diritto di nascita, come una incombente maledizione pronta a pendere sul suo piccolo e ignaro capo. Anche per una creatura demoniaca può essere difficile trattenere certi sentimenti, e questo Rin negli anni l’ha imparato molto bene. Adult!Rin.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Mono no aware - Effimera è la vita degli esseri umani

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeronicaSaeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/gifts).



  
  


_ .末世末代でもさくらさくら哉 _   
masse matsudai demo sakura sakura kana

_"Mondo di sofferenza:_  
_eppure i ciliegi_  
_sono in fiore."_  
**Kobayashi Issa** (1763-1827)

  
  


Non v’era giorno in cui il grande demone Sesshomaru non si interrogasse sulla intrinseca natura ingiusta dello scorrere del tempo. In particolare, il pensiero sorgeva spontaneo ogni qualvolta la piccola Rin si aggrappasse alla sua nobile veste, in cerca di attenzioni. Il problema giaceva proprio in quel frangente, poiché “piccola” non lo era più tanto; gli anni della sua giovane protetta gli stavano sfuggendo via dalle dita senza che, dall’alto della sua natura demoniaca, potesse far nulla per impedirlo.

La ragazzina stava crescendo e cambiando, com’era previsto dalla sua natura di essere umano, e mano a mano che il tempo scorreva inesorabile, il demone cane si sentiva sempre più impotente, posto di fronte all’ineluttabilità del suo destino. Per lui, che aveva più di novecento anni, il tempo non era nient’altro che un’unità di misura posticcia e inutile con cui scandire la sua esistenza; per lei invece, il suo flusso era una corsa senza freni verso la morte, un avvenimento già scritto sin dal principio nel suo destino, che nemmeno il potere miracoloso della leggendaria Tenseiga avrebbe mai potuto cambiare.

Sesshomaru corrugò la fronte diafana e con essa la luna indaco ivi dipinta, al pensiero di poter vedere quella ragazza sciuparsi come un fiore morente, soffrire le pene dell’inferno a causa di qualche morbo incurabile, giungendo infine a perire perdendo per sempre il sorriso, lo stesso che aveva cambiato persino il gelido cuore di un oscuro demone.

Rin era nel fiore degli anni, ma per lui praticamente prossima a svanire. Il suo sguardo dorato si congelò di fronte all’innegabile verità dei suoi stessi pensieri, ed egli si arrestò sul confine di una radura. Il suo comportamento non sfuggì alla giovane che gli camminava accanto, splendidamente cinta dal kimono di cui di recente il demone le aveva fatto dono.

“Mio Signore?”, lo chiamò con voce gentile, posando una mano sulla sua spalla. “Non vi sentite bene?”.

_Che_ _sciocca_ , pensò Sesshomaru, ma senza alcun disprezzo nella sua intima considerazione espressa solamente dalla voce della sua coscienza. _Si preoccupa per me, ignara dello scorrere della vita stessa, che prima o poi la porterà via da me._ Egli si voltò a guardarla con l’oro dei propri occhi nuovamente fuso nell’incrociare il suo sguardo.

“Stai bene?”, le chiese - solo apparentemente, dal nulla - ottenendo in cambio un’espressione palesemente confusa.

“Prego..?”.

“Ti ho chiesto se ti senti bene, Rin.”.

La giovane sollevò elegantemente un sopracciglio, spiazzata da quella strana domanda; non poteva forse percepirlo dal battito del suo cuore, o dal ritmo del suo respiro, come lei stesse?

“Ma… certo che sto bene!”, esclamò particolarmente colpita. “Perché me lo domandate?”.

Il demone cane maggiore tacque. Come poteva illustrarle lo strazio onnipresente che gli dilaniava l’animo? Come farle comprendere il vuoto che il solo pensiero di vederla morire, gli provocava?

“Nulla. Era solo una banale curiosità.”, mentì, sfuggendo al suo sguardo indagatore, per poi essere prontamente fermato dalla ragazza stessa, frapposta tra lui e qualsiasi altra direzione che avesse mai voluto intraprendere.

Sesshomaru fu dunque costretto ad arrestarsi ancora, subito apostrofato da Rin. “Voi non me la state raccontando giusta…”, proferì con tono d’accusa, e il demone fu quasi sicuro che quella ragazzina gli stesse sviscerando l’anima a suon di sguardi. Il suo maestoso silenzio fu per lei una conferma inequivocabile, ragion per cui gli prese la mano e la strinse tra le proprie, in un gesto di gloriosa riverenza.

“Parlatemi… condividete con me ciò che vi turba. Io sono qui per Voi, e grazie a Voi soltanto.”.

Grata e sincera, trasparente come il più limpido dei ruscelli, Rin si mostrava ancora una volta devota e premurosa nei confronti del suo salvatore. Dall’alto del suo rango e del suo lignaggio, Sesshomaru si sentiva in difetto a considerarla _sua_ : Rin era un delicato spirito libero che per gratitudine si era consacrata a lui, ed a lui soltanto. Secondo la sua concezione ormai rinnovata del valore dell’indole degli esseri umani, quella di Rin era la dimostrazione più genuina ed autentica di una timida forma d’amore.

_Che sentimento bizzarro_.

Tese la mano per sfiorarle il viso in punta di dita, stando ben attento a non ferirla. La sua pelle era liscia, calda e morbida contro i propri artigli.

“Tu stai morendo.”, le mormorò, e Rin fu sicura di poter scorgere la sua espressione composta incrinarsi. Non ebbe il tempo di porre alcuna domanda, presa in contropiede dal demone stesso. “Tu morirai perché è nella tua effimera natura di essere umano e io non potrò far nulla per impedirlo.”, confessò, come se si fosse trattato del più vergognoso dei segreti, un timore che chiunque all’infuori di lui avrebbe trovato a dir poco straziante.

La fanciulla rimase in silenzio per diversi istanti, durante i quali il demone ebbe paura di averla turbata fino a spezzarla. Rin però, con sua grande sorpresa, gli rivolse un sorriso colmo di comprensione e benevolenza, tipico di chi - come lei - è in grado di capire ed accettare tanto il proprio destino, quanto la sua paura. Il grande demone Sesshomaru aveva appena espresso un timore non indifferente nei suoi confronti, e lei non riusciva a non gioire in cuore di quel suo - finalmente manifesto - interesse.

“Stai sorridendo?”, le chiese improvvisamente, quasi accigliato. “Ti ho appena dipinto un destino vile, e tutto ciò che riesci a…”.

Un delicato dito si posò sulle labbra sottili del demone, costringendolo al silenzio. La ragazza scosse la testa, guardandolo dritto negli occhi con una determinazione bruciante dipinta nei propri.

“Vi prego di non fraintendere la mia gioia… ma io non temo di morire. Non disprezzo la mia natura, perché sono certa di poter trascorrere la mia vita mortale al Vostro nobile fianco.”, disse con calma, lasciando scivolare via il dito dalle sue labbra per poter accarezzare con la mano la sua guancia diafana. “L’unico timore che ho, è di perderVi.”

A malapena riuscì a concludere la frase, perché il demone non riuscì a trattenersi oltre. Con un gesto deciso ma attento l’attirò a sé in un abbraccio pieno di parole non dette, cingendo il suo esile corpo con una protettiva mano artigliata. Si accostò al suo orecchio. “Sei una sciocca.”, mormorò piano, di fronte al suo sguardo dapprima smarrito, infine dolce e comprensivo. Sesshomaru si chinò su di lei per baciarle il sorriso appena nato, lasciandovi un breve tocco di labbra, gentile e inaspettato.

“Non potrai mai perdermi.”

_E quando la tua vita mortale giungerà alla fine, anche la mia perirà con te._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Mono no aware è, in giapponese, la consapevolezza della precarietà delle cose.


End file.
